


I'm Flying For You

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realisations, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Telepathy, Temporary Amnesia, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose wake up in bed together. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**I'm Flying For You**

**1.**

The Doctor and Rose wake up in bed together. What could possibly go wrong?

 

The Doctor was too ashamed to admit he couldn’t remember how this happened.

Rose was just as stunned, but said nothing.

“Whatever’s happened?” The Time Lord was looking honestly worried.

“Have we missed something? Could it have been some kind of mind control?”

Rose didn’t look at him. They were currently both in his bed, naked, yet he didn’t seem to care about this tiny detail. “Sure. Some alien has drugged and undressed both of us, just for the fun of it,” she glared at him.

The Doctor looked at her, shaking his head. “I know for certain that’s not what happened.”

Rose didn’t need an explanation. “Yes,” she exhaled, knowing what he meant. The incomparable sensation after. 

“It only takes the two of us to mess up our first time,” she blushed.

The Doctor, ignoring the tension all around them, planted a kiss on her hand. Just to try it… And there it was. The realisation. They have been using telepathy at some point. Likely, during sex. Because some things just couldn’t be controlled. He didn’t know how that might have affected her.

“Rose. How do you feel? Tired? How’s your head?”

She was surprised he was asking that of her. “Honestly, Doctor? I’ve never felt better in my life.”

“Because it’s finally over?”

“No! I mean it. Something must’ve happened. I feel complete, blissful and…”

“Your mind doesn’t feel like it was messed up?” The Doctor looked at her curiously.

“Nope!”

The alien exhaled in relief. “Thank gods. For a moment there, I thought I might have caused you pain, Rose!”

Rose was surprised. “Have you remembered something? Anything at all?”

The Time Lord exhaled, unsure how much he could disclose. “Not really. But the kiss I have planted on your hand, it might have told  _ something  _ to me, well…”

“If it has something to do with the unbelievably pleasant way I’m feeling right now, please, tell me.”

“I’m not sure you’re going to like it, Rose!” The Doctor was looking truly uncomfortable.

Rose spoke evenly, apparently ready to accept almost anything. 

“We have apparently been having sex. We can’t remember any of it. I can guarantee you nothing can shock me at this point.”

The Doctor sent her a thoughtful look. “I wouldn’t be so sure, if I were you, Rose.”

The girl bit her lip, feeling hurt. “If you don’t tell me right away, I could always ask the TARDIS,” she reminded him with a knowing smile.

“Well… I think you’d learn one way or another. I might have employed, er, telepathy when we were-”

Rose did not even look surprised. 

“You are the only telepathic being I know well enough. Of course you may have tried,” she spoke with a shrug. “What about me? Do you mean you have been, sorry, banging me telepathically while-”

The Time Lord couldn’t face her without his face turning red, but getting Rose furious with him was out of the question.

“I don’t remember, as you must know. But, since you feel… blissful, according to you, I- I might have included you in the complete, er, experience...”

“First of all, Doctor, I’m not telepathic. Second, I am a normal human being with no hidden abilities-”

“Rose. Think twice before lying to my face. You have countless abilities you have no idea about.”

“Such as?”

“You being you,” he said quietly. “My Rose Tyler. The only person I could ever imagine spending forever with.”

Rose was shocked. “Are you sure you aren’t affected by this exceptional experience we don’t even recall? It might all be nothing but an illusion-”

“It will come to us when we least expect it,” the Doctor shrugged.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “By which you mean we’re going to be looking for trouble, get into one and get flooded with memories of us making love?”

“Knowing of the way our world turns, that’s likely,” he beamed at her.

Rose inhaled. “Could it be it’s all just a way of the universe saying something to us?”

The Doctor nodded. “The universe is always saying something. It only needs to be understood.”

She smiled at him softly.

“There’s this thing, Doctor. Telepathic communication, is it possible to learn how to use it freely?”

He chuckled. “You have been using it effortlessly with nothing but a nudge from the side,” the Time Lord said, proud of the girl.

“How can you know it?” Rose glared at him, not wanting to learn he has been toying with her all the while.

“With more than nine hundred years of experience, I believe I can recognise people who could,” he said kindly, understanding her concerns. “I assure you, I would never hide something so important from you!”

Rose looked at him with a mixture of feelings in her eyes, her voice barely above a whisper. “I really want to believe you.”

“Rose. My Rose,” he smiled. “You really don’t need to be so tense. If you feel you must, you can go shower. I will wait, yes?”

“Yes. Thank you,” she hurried out of the room, wanting to take care of everything in her en-suite, inside the place she knew as the back of her hand.

“Should I feel insulted, Rose?” The Doctor’s sad voice could be heard just outside her door a second later. “Is my bathroom not good enough?”

She shook her head, incredulous. “I just wanted- needed-”

He sighed. “I can give you whatever you want, Rose! Anything you might possibly need!”

Rose blinked, not even thinking about allowing him in. “Does privacy mean anything to you at all, considering-?”

“I value your privacy, always. Just listen to me this once! There are things we should discuss and I’d rather-”

“Go back. I’ll come as soon as I’m ready, promise!” She hasn’t been used to such behaviour coming from him.

“I need to talk to you, Rose.” The Doctor didn’t intend to leave her alone just yet. “It’s important!”

She gulped, giving up her hopes to take a shower undisturbed. “I’m sure it can wait for fifteen minutes?”

“I’m so, so sorry,” the Doctor said. “It can’t and you know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_ She gulped, giving up her hopes to take a shower undisturbed. “I’m sure it can wait for fifteen minutes?” _

_ “I’m so, so sorry,” the Doctor said. “It can’t and you know it.” _

* * *

 

 

**I’m Flying For You**

**2.**

 

Rose exhaled, giving up and opening the door, too frustrated at his persistence to care about her having nothing to cover herself up with.

“What do you want?” She asked him harshly.

The Doctor has had the decency to turn his eyes away. “I have just made some irrevocable changes to start within you.”

Rose paled. “Which, said in plain English, means you have just-”

“Begun the process of enhancing the Time Lady genes inside you,” he said darkly. “Before you go wild with rage, you should know the old girl has been the one convincing me this needs to be done-”

The girl swore. In Gallifreyan.

The Doctor blinked at her. “I know for certain I haven’t been using this word. It’s too… strong to be used on anyone!” 

_ Say that to somebody else,  _ the figure of Rose Tyler has suddenly acquired the familiar golden glow. For a moment, the Time Lord was startled at the similarities between this… Bad Wolf Rose and Jackie Tyler.

_ Whatever’s happened? What do  _ you  _ want?  _ He grumbled.

_ You are a fool, Doctor.  Rose is giving you her everything. You keep ignoring the fact, taking it all for granted. _

The Doctor gulped. “I am trying!”

_ Try to soothe her down as much as you can. _

“What do you mean?”

_ You’ll see. _

“Don’t play games with me, you-”

_ You shouldn’t be toying with Rose. If you want to keep her by your side… Keep reminding her how you feel. _

“She knows!”

At that moment, the Bad Wolf variation of Rose Tyler has left her. The Doctor, due to his flawless immediate reaction, wrapped his arms around her disorientated figure. “I’m here. You’re safe, Rose.”

“Whatever’s just happened? Why do I feel like- like-”

“Like someone has just taken something important from you?” The Doctor dared to make a wild guess.

Rose shook her head, still not trusting her senses. “I’d say… The other way around. My mind feels overcrowded with… information I still can’t quite place, yeah?” She was looking at him questioningly. “Does this have something to do with our previous… activities?”

He nodded. “Yes, it seems so.”

“I enjoy having you near, Doctor. More than anyone. But isn’t this a little- invasive?”

The Time Lord paled. “Is this how you see it, Rose?”

She thought for a second. “No.”

“Really?” He was hopeful.

“Yes!”

The TARDIS nudged him. The Doctor muttered something under his nose. 

“I’m sorry?” Rose blinked at him. 

He smiled at her softly. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Rose,” his words sounded completely honest.

“Not Janis Joplin? Not Charles Dickens?”

She hoped her words sounded like a light teasing they were both used to. 

The Doctor knew her better than that and believed he could hear a note of desperation in her voice.

“They have been but passers-by, Rose.”

The girl wasn’t convinced, but didn’t object to him holding her even tighter than he did before.

“Don’t you understand? I have never before allowed anyone into my mind only because I wanted to, Rose.”

She looked at him with her ever-present curiosity. “What about-”

“You are someone special to me, Rose. Have been long before my regeneration. I might have foolishly imagined you would want-”

Rose breathed in. “I don’t think you know what-”

“I love you,” the Doctor said without a doubt in his voice. “Keep this in your heart, because I may never say it out loud again,” he chuckled, uncomfortable.

She smiled at him softly. “I know. You’d rather stick to the idea we are nothing but close friends because, Heaven forbid, some new female acquaintance of yours might think you are unavailable.” Without her conscious knowledge, her voice and words have somehow entered the telepathic field.

The Time Lord’s eyebrows rose in honest surprise..

“My dearest Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said quietly, amused. “If the only chance to get you into the field of telepathy is getting you angry, I might try infuriating you more frequently from now on,” he joked, getting an angry reaction from the old girl at that.

“Did something happen?” She didn’t understand, puzzled.

_ This happened,  _ he tried.

Rose blinked at him.  _ Really? Am I supposed to be awed at being able to do this? _

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Pretty much?”

_ I have been travelling with you for years. Have befriended your telepathic space ship. I’d say it should be clear to you I have no trouble in employing telepathy,  _ she spoke evenly.

The alien burst out laughing. “Which means my efforts in teaching you when we were… well- have been completely pointless? And why, for Rassilon’s sake, have you been trying to convince me you had no understanding of telepathy whatsoever?”

Rose blushed. “I couldn’t believe you, a Time Lord, can’t remember anything at all about what must have been an experience of a lifetime. Thought you may spill something you remember out accidentally, yes?”

The Doctor beamed at her. “My silly, mistrusting Rose Tyler. If we intend to live together, well, endlessly, you should at least learn to trust me.”

_ Are you offering?  _ Rose sent him a flirtatious smirk.

_ I insist,  _ he seemed to properly realise she was wearing nothing only then. “Yeah, sorry, I guess I should leave you to it-”

“Whoever’s told you I’m in the mood for running away from important matters? Matters likely to affect my life as I know it?”

“Well. What is it you would like to know?” The Doctor breathed out seductively.

She inhaled. “Has Jack been teaching you the rules of seduction?”

“I might have asked him about how to make an impression on you. Nothing else, I swear!”

“Such a pity,” she giggled. “I would have  loved to know at least a few of his ideas,”

“With his incurable obsession with anyone possible to talk into a shag, Jack’s way of life is pretty obvious,” the Doctor shrugged, not wanting to continue this conversation at all.   
  



End file.
